Alice's Pain
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Alice's response to the vision of Edward leaving Bella. Runner-up of Best Angst One-Shot on Twilighter's Choice Awards.


**Alice's Pain**

Alice's response to her vision of Edward leaving Bella. Jasper/Alice

By Emiliana Keladry

**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing.

* * *

Alice's POV

As soon as Bella disappeared with Edward, I felt my fake calm melt away and I wasn't prepared for the incoming vision. I gasped. Carlisle appeared at my side, sensing my need, but I didn't see him. My vision was focused on Edward and Bella. He was watching her stumble through the woods with a pained expression on her face. Edward's words of betrayal to his love ran through my mind. The scene playing before my eyes seemed like a scene from a love story movie with cheesy music and a handsome man leaving behind his woman to go to war or because he had to. Edward was telling Bella he didn't want her. Bella desperately pleaded and tears stained her cheeks. Then Edward walked away, leaving her heart broken. The vision ended. I gasped again, vaguely hearing Carlisle's question.

"What did you see?" he repeated as Esme and Rosalie entered the living room.

I suddenly felt an urge to flee, but froze. The words pierced the icy silence of the room. "He's leaving her."

No one spoke. They didn't need to. Esme reached out a hand to touch my shoulder, but I was gone in a flash. I ran upstairs and bolted into the room I shared with Jasper. Once inside I slipped off my delicate shoes and went to hide in the closet between two piles of clothes. I couldn't succumb to the pain. Jasper would return soon with Emmett and I needed to be strong for him. It was almost too much. The image of Bella was engrained in my mind.

_No please._

_My best friend._

_You hurt her._

I knew that once Edward came back he would be able to hear all of my thoughts, but I didn't care. There was no way to calm down my emotions so Jasper wouldn't feel overwhelmed by it all. He was more sensitive to me than anyone else.

_No Edward._

_I love her too._

_I love Bella as much as you._

Edward would no doubt block all of our thoughts. I couldn't find it in myself to be angry with him at the moment. Anger would come later. Tearless sobs racked my thin body as I let the sadness fill my still heart. I wished that tears could fall from my eyes to cover my pain. No one in the family came to comfort me for it seemed they were waiting for Emmett and Jasper.

The door opened downstairs as my husband returned with my brother. Jasper would come to me.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

I listened to their quiet exchange, taking the precious moments to try to relax. It didn't work when I heard him speak. My love, Jasper, was in pain and so was I.

"Ashamed," Jasper answered and I wished I could go to him. "Was Bella upset?"

"No, but Edward has made a decision. We leave in the morning."

Silence.

Their discussion changed topic quickly as I knew he felt my sadness call to him.

"I feel her sadness. Where's my Alice?"

I wanted him to hold me in his strong arms as I continued to shake with heartache. There was no response to Jasper's question. They knew he would find me.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered, standing outside our closet door. He could certainly feel my pain and sadness. "My love…"

Calming waves floated into our bedroom, even though he knew I didn't want him to do it. My trembling didn't subside when he peered in. I put out my hand and Jasper quickly caught it. He sat down on the floor softly and let me crawl into his lap. Jasper rocked me slowly as I sobbed. His cold lips kissed my hair in a gesture of his unfailing love for me. I turned my face to him and we locked eyes. Jasper's rough voice began to sing me, even though he knew I teased him for his singing ability. There was beauty behind his words.

"_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_."

I felt Jasper calming the entire house with his gift. It was time to go.

_Edward… goodbye._

I wasn't ready yet, but I had no choice. I kissed my love with my timid lips and we parted a little. Jasper kissed my cheek and disappeared from the closet. He returned with an armload of cardboard boxes. It took little time to pack up every possession we owned. We wanted to be quick and leave before Edward returned. Once everything was packed, I let Jasper cradle me in his stone arms and we slowly walked down the stairs for the last time. Carlisle and Esme were packing up the games in the living room, taking their time. I watched as my father held my mother's hand as they worked. They were upset too. We would come back to them. Jasper set me on my feet, keeping his arm around my waist.

"We have our phones," Jasper said, causing them to look at us with their solemn faces. "Everything is packed in our room. We can't stay."

Esme came over and hugged us, kissing my cheek.

"I'll miss you," she murmured.

"We'll be back," I told her. "I'll miss you too."

Carlisle hugged us gently, placing a finger beneath my chin. "He still loves you."

"I know. But I can't love him right now."

Jasper pulled me closer to him and said his goodbyes to our parents. Emmett and Rosalie joined us in the living room and said goodbye. My big bear of a brother held me close and smiled weakly. Rosalie's lips were tight when she said goodbye without getting close to the two of us. Jasper picked me up in his arms again and kissed my hair. I tried to smile, but failed. Then we stepped out in the cool night air and my love carried me towards his car.

Suddenly, my husband froze and he growled low in his throat.

_Edward_.

He was walking up the driveway, staring at the ground. He looked horrible for such a gorgeous vampire. His face was even paler than normal and I could tell he was blocking our thoughts because he didn't look up when I said his name. Had he been human, his eyes would have been leaking tears. Edward heard Jasper growl and stopped about ten feet from us. Words couldn't describe the pain in his eyes when he looked up at me.

"Alice… you can't come back. Don't look for her future. I'm doing this to protect her." His velvet voice was full of torment. "I will always love her."

Jasper stiffened, holding me close as if he was protecting me.

_I'm sorry Edward._

"I'm sorry Alice."

I couldn't look at him any longer. My husband walked around Edward and deposited me in the passenger side of his car. In an instant he was beside me again, holding my hand tight. Looking up at my brother, I held back my sobs. Edward, the picture of beauty… was standing alone, looking at me.

"I love you Alice."

I let the sobs shake my body as Jasper drove away. I watched as Edward faded into the distance, aglow by the lights from our home. My brother had made his choice and I would still love him.

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye._

FIN.

Song lyrics - "The Call" by Regina Spektor. Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
